Megaman Ian & Sciman
by 4fireking
Summary: Ian is a misunderstood yet kind hearted child. Whenever he is not trying to help people, he is helping people or doing chores for other peoples. Then one day a virus spreads throughout his city. The virus comes from one man and his lackeys. Can Ian and hi


**Chapter one **

_Introduction _

_The year is 300X. In this decade the world has grown lavishly. In this world everything is mostly controlled by computer programs. And when there are computers there are always viruses. Viruses once brought ruin to the computer city, until a professor was able to create a virtual pet called a Navi that defeated the viruses. Now the pets are used to combat against playfully against other Navi's. But the viruses will return, and only one hero can stand in their way._

_Present_

"You little twerp!" A teenager shouted to a small boy wearing glasses. The boy had a cone of ice cream where he accidentally spilled the ice cream on the larger man's shirt. " Do you have any idea how much this costs?"

" I'm sorry!" The boy cried to the teenager. " I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

" Well sorry isn't good enough. Since you were the one who ruined my clothes who're the one who has too clean it. And this shirt cost me 10,000 Zenny, so you better pay that up!"

" B-but I don't have that much money."

" Then go to your mom and ask her to give you the money. If I don't have my money by tomorrow, I'm going to go to your house and kill yo—"

Out of nowhere a rock was thrown and hit the teenager's head. The teenager let go of the kid to hold his nose where he was hit, and the kid used his pain for his opportunity to escape. The teenager looked up while holding his nose and saw someone walking towards him.

The person like him was a teenager. He was one inch shorter than him, had a broad chin, a blue jacket and a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, charcoal colored eyes and blonde hair. Around his neck was a yellow scarf.

" You bastard!" The teenager shouted at the boy with the scarf wrapped around his neck. " You broke my nose!"

" I see no great lose with that," the boy with the scarf said. " Your face was already ugly. I just made you look more beautiful."

" Good one, Ian," a voice said in Ian's Navi that was inside his pockets. " Get everyone mad why don't you? The next thing you can do is start a fire."

" Zip it, Hansel."

" My name is Sciman."

" Whatever. I still think Hansel is a better name for you."

" You're going to pay for what you've done!" The teenager clenched his hands as he balled them both up into fists. He then pulled his fists back and prepared to punch Ian in his face. " Feel my wrath!"

Ian sighed as the teenager tried to punch him. He effortlessly caught the hand with just his left hand. He then walked behind the teenager, bragging his hand along with him, and walked behind his back. Knowing every bone in the human anatomy, Ian cracked his knuckles with his hand.

" Ow! OW! Ow!"

" _So pathetic," _Ian thought while cracking the teenagers knocks. " _And he tries to pick on smaller kids. So pathetic—huh?" _ Ian saw a Navi device sticking out behind the man's pants. On the screen he could see a virtual PET looking up at him. " So, who you do have a NetNavi, eh?" Ian smiled at the sight of the Navi and pushed the man away. " What a cliché. Since you have a Navi, I'll make a deal with you."

" What kind of-_ack_-deal?" The teenager asked as he shaked his hand where Ian squeezed him.

" I have hard evidence some buddies of mine would like to see that says you tripped the boy and made him spill his ice cream all over your shirt in a weak attempt to get money. And don't try to deny it. There are cameras all over the place."

" Okay, you want to fight? Terrific. Let's fight. And when I win, you have to give me everyone you have on."

" Deal."

" Good. Have fun walking home naked."

Both the teenager and Ian took out their NetNavi's portable terminals and connected them together. Both the screens flashed at the same time as the two Navi PETS were battling each other.

" Sciman! Jack-in! Power-up!"

" Rockman! Jack-in! Power-up!"

XXX

The inside of the terminal was a plain flat field with lots of square green tiles. From the field two balls of light fell down and two men emerged from the light. One was a bulky, strong man with rugged rocks around his body, and bronze gauntlets on his arms, as well as three eyes.

The second man had grey armor on his chest, giant saw blades on his shoulders, two grey eyes, golden boots, and a green emblem on his helmet. Both men stared at each other as their battle had begun.

" Get ready to lose, bro!" The man with three eyes said.

" Don't call me bro. And it's me whose going to win."

" Like I'd ever let that happen!" The teenager shouted . " TimeBomb!"

A small bomb appeared in Rockman's hands. There was three seconds on the timer. Rockman threw the timer at Sciman, it bounced off his chest, and it exploded on contact. Large gust of smoke surrounded Sciman's body as he was surrounded in explosion flames.

" Ha. I guess he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. Shame on him—"

" Sciman, finish this now!"

" On it!"

In a flash, Sciman dashed behind Rockman, raised his blade shoulder behind his back, and slashed him in his torso. In an instant, Rockman was cut in half and exploded into a billion pieces of data.

"You weren't even a challenge for me."

XXX

The teenager was defeated. He groveled at the feet of Ian. He was shaking, shivering, and his eyes were red. Ian ignored the teenager and turned his back on him as he walked away from him.

" Don't feel too bad. I'm probably one of the scariest men you're ever going to meet. And you do not want to mess with me."


End file.
